Saving Pink
by Ghostwriter
Summary: After a surprising confrontation, Tommy learns that Kimberly needs his help.


SAVING PINK

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

All familiar characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. This is just an idea that I had running through my head for a while now. Takes place shortly after Jason has received the Gold Ranger powers, so Tommy and Katherine have already discovered that they're better off as friends. Please keep in mind that I'm **not** a Kat-basher. Oh, by the way, Biggerstaffbunch, I was reading your fic "Of Sparring and Romance", where Kimberly and the others were talking about Tommy's habit of being late and referred to it as 'Tommy Standard' or 'TS' and I was wondering if I could use it that phrase for my own stories. I like it.

The woman frowned as she gazed through the telescope. Once again, the girl she was on her knees, pleading with her boyfriend. He reared back a hand and slapped her. The golden-clad warrior shook her head.

"Just fight him already," she growled. _I don't get it! Why is she being such a wimp?_ she wondered. Growing thoroughly disgusted, she teleported herself off of the planet. In Angel Grove Park, Tommy Oliver was busy performing a kata. Suddenly, he felt himself being grabbed from behind.

"You better check on **your** Pink Ranger," a voice stated. Surprised, Tommy turned around.

"Scorpina!" he exclaimed.

"Take my advice, Power Ranger. Even **she** doesn't deserve the situation she's in," Scorpina stated. Then, she disappeared.

"Billy, did you just catch that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I caught it," Billy Cranston replied.

"Contact the others. We need to figure out what's going on," Tommy said.

"Already on it," Billy promised. After looking around furtively, the leader of the Power Rangers disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Billy, what's going on?" Rocky DeSantos wondered.

"Yeah, why did you call us here?" Katherine Hillard added.

"Something **really** strange is going on," Tommy told them.

"What are you talking about, bro?" Jason Lee Scott queried.

"I just got a little visit from Scorpina," Tommy answered. There was a general uproar from most of the team.

"You mean she's back?" Adam Park asked darkly.

"What does **she** want?" Rocky asked.

"Who's Scorpina?" Tanya Sloan wondered. She looked to Kat, who shrugged. She hadn't met anyone Scorpina when she had been under Rita's spell.

"Very bad news," Tommy answered.

"So, did you get attacked?" Adam queried.

"Well, not exactly. She just sort of grabbed me from behind and then told me to check on my Pink Ranger," Tommy told them.

"Did she mean Kat?" Tanya asked.

"Impossible. I've never met her. And from what Tommy indicated, she's not on **our** side," Kat responded.

"I think she meant Kim," Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she stressed it. 'You better check on **your** Pink Ranger'," Tommy quoted.

"I'll run a scan on the globe," Billy volunteered. He pressed a few buttons and the screen instantly showed them Kimberly's apartment.

"Oh, my gosh," Kat gasped. Everyone else was as equally surprised. Kimberly Hart, the former Pink Ranger, was in the bathroom, hiding various bruises with makeup.

"Zordon, I know we're not supposed to use our powers for personal gain or escalate a battle, but I **really** want to teleport down there, find the guy who did this to her, and kick his butt," Tommy growled.

"Me too, Zordon," Jason agreed.

"I understand how you feel, but you must not let your emotions cloud your judgment," Zordon cautioned.

"Zordon, can't I just go visit her? Please?" Tommy pleaded.

"Come on, Zordon. Say yes. I don't want to hear him beg," Jason insisted. Zordon sighed.

"All right. You and Jason may go to her," he agreed. Instantly, the two boys teleported out. What they didn't know, was that Kimberly's boyfriend, Chad, had come back. And once again, he was slapping the girl. She landed on the floor in a heap. As Jason and Tommy approached the apartment, they heard a familiar scream. Incensed, they quickened their pace. Without even announcing themselves, they kicked down the door. Chad turned around and Kimberly looked up.

"Jason! Tommy!" she shouted in relief.

"You're not gonna touch her again," Tommy said angrily.

"Who's gonna stop me? **You**?" Chad sneered.

"You got it," Tommy confirmed. Chad lunged, but Tommy quickly side-stepped him. Soon, the two were locked in combat. Chad tried his hardest, but ultimately, Tommy proved to be the victor.

"Like I said, you're not gonna touch her again," the Ranger stated. Just then, two uniform police officers walked in.

"We got a call about two guys breaking down a door," one said.

"That's them. They broke in and **that** one beat me up," Chad stated, pointing at Tommy. Kimberly scoffed and stood up, leaning against Tommy for support.

"They broke in to protect me, Chad," she declared. She turned to the officers. "He's been abusing me, and---and I called them so that I could get away. Chad tried to stop us, and that's why the fight," she continued.

"Okay, Chad. You're gonna have to come with us," an officer announced. He then placed Chad under arrest and began to read the man his rights. Two days later, Kimberly was back in Angel Grove with her friends.

"Kimberly, I am so glad you're all right," Katherine pronounced.

"Yes. We were extremely worried when we realized what was going on," Billy agreed.

"I just have one question. How **did** you guys find out?" Kimberly wondered.

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you," Tommy said.

"Try me," Kimberly responded.

"Scorpina," Tommy said.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I'm just walking along and all of a sudden, she grabs me from behind and says and I quote, 'You better check on **your** Pink Ranger'," Tommy answered.

"Wow," Kimberly laughed in surprise.

"Yeah," the others said. Kimberly sat back in the chair and smiled. She was finally home again.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! Just wanted to let everybody know that I'm thinking of creating PRC2 Community specifically designed for TommyKimberly romance as well as Jason and Tommy friendship. There **are** some simple rules though: no slash, sex (unless dealing with molestation in somebody's past---no graphics), swearing, graphic violence, and absolutely **no** Kat-bashing in any way, shape, or form.


End file.
